


breathe my love, get high

by unhookingstarswithoutpermission



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Bisexual Poe Dameron, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just had to write this, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Stormpilot, leia is a mother hen, pansexual Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookingstarswithoutpermission/pseuds/unhookingstarswithoutpermission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Take him out to dinner”.  </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“What?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I said”, and Rey turns around, finding that Poe is – predictably – still stuck admiring Finn, “you should take him out to dinner. Possibly before I leave.” her grin becomes this side of bittersweet when she says that. “Or just before I grow old, you know”.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Poe doesn't even bother looking away from Finn, who's training. He knows he's not much of use anyway, because while Rey is actually keeping notes of what Finn should improve, he is just basking in the wonderful sight his toned arms and legs is. He bites his lip before replying: “I wouldn't know where to start. How to ask him, where to take him – I want to do this properly, but I-”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Poe and Finn are helplessly pining after each other and everyone tries to help - even Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe my love, get high

**Author's Note:**

> I love summer because it's the only time of the year I can write five and a half pages of shameless fluff and pretend I'm doing it to practise my English. This ff was really uncalled for but I just had to write down my feelings and who was stopping me? Right, no one was.  
> I just love these two idiots so much.  
> (Btw, the title is from Troye Sivan's Too Good because I've listened to a lot of stormpilot fanmixes on 8tracks and this song was everywhere)

Finn wakes up during a heavy morning, the kind of morning that seems made for grief and pain. When he wakes, Leia is sitting in her room, desperately trying to contact Luke and just- just _talk_ , because the love of her life is dead and she misses her brother so much. She has just dismissed Poe, bored and buzzing with repressed energy, unable to go out for a run due to the rain and unwelcome in the med bay at such an early hour. They have talked like they would when he was just a little boy, asking her for stories and anecdotes, while his mother smiled at his excitement.

She hadn't talked much since the day Han was killed, and the familiarity of the moment had made her believe that maybe everything was alright – but she wasn't so naive, so the world had silently crumbled over her as she told once again her story. When she had to let Poe go, she had smiled and told him not to waste love, because their lives could end suddenly and without warning, and what then? Poe had looked down at the floor and promised, “I'll try”, before heading back to the med bay as he did every morning.

Finn wakes at the sound of a door opening and soft steps making their way to his side. When he opens his eyes Poe thinks he might be dreaming, and if he is he doesn't ever want to wake up, because after a month of medicine-induced coma Finn is awake and here, right now. His hand makes its way to grasp Finn's, without even a tinge of shame, and relief washes over him in waves.

“Poe”, Finn croaks from where he's lying, and Poe feels his heart swell in his chest. He's breathless, but he manages to whisper: “Welcome back, buddy”.

“Where am I?”, the younger man says, his dark eyes confused but so, so bright. He's beautiful, Poe thinks, and then his mind is flooded by millions of other thoughts he had managed to keep out while he was worrying about Finn's well being. “At our base – you're safe”, he manages to get out before the medical droids and the doctors flood the room, and he should have suspected it, because there aren't many people who were hurt by a lightsaber and survived.

Poe keeps his head up high and faces one of the doctors he knows before they can even get a word out, and he asks, “Can I stay?”. She searches his face and probably finds some kind of emotion he hasn't quite understood yet, because her eyes get softer and she nods.

Finn smiles for the first time in a month, and Poe feels again like he can't breathe.

 

Even when he tries to keep himself busy and to be useful to the damn Resistance even if he is on leave, Poe always finds time for visiting Finn. He's still weak, even if he doesn't like to be reminded of it, but his cheerful nature slowly regains control of him. He's not allowed to get out of bed yet, which is a shame, because winter is approaching slow but steady, and once he'll be out of the med bay there will probably be snow everywhere.

“It doesn't matter, I've always loved snow anyway”, he laughs when Poe tells him so.

He asks for updates from the outside world, news about the First Order and, even if there isn't much to say, about Rey. He asks for books and, most of all, company. In a week time, Poe has introduced him to his entire squadron, who keeps visiting him; but no one stays in the room as much as Poe does. There's something that blossoms deep in his chest every time he's visiting, something that grows at every grin and laughter and touch. It's warm and pleasant, even fuzzy at times, so he doesn't mind it too much until one day Finn throws his head back, howling with laughter, and Poe contemplates climbing over the bed and kissing him senseless.

It's scary, the way his breath catches in his throat whenever Finn's gaze lingers for too long in his; he can't deny that there's _something_ there, grown on top of weeks of inside jokes and shared meals. He's afraid, not stupid: there's no turning back from here.

After two weeks and an half since Finn woke up, Poe enters in the room and finds himself face to face with the General. He notices her eyes are shining with tears but happy, as her smile is, and she's sitting on a chair that isn't the one where Poe usually stays, which means she – they? - were waiting for him.

“Good morning, General”, Poe says politely, before shooting a short, sweet smile at Finn.

“Poe”, she calls him softly, “come sit with us”. He does, claiming his usual place at Finn's right side, and waits. “As I was saying to Finn”, Leia goes on, “he will probably be released at the end of the week, and he needs a place to stay in – I offered him a room, but he said he'd prefer not to be alone, so-” her voice rises the slightest bit when Poe opens his mouth as if he's about to talk, “we agreed that he could share the room with you, if you don't mind.” Poe agrees enthusiastically – of course – and Leia's smile transforms into a grin that makes him blush a little. “I guess you can help him and show him the base, since you both are in leave for quite a bit-” once again, she glares at Poe, who's about to interrupt her, “because during the next weeks Rey will be back with you”.

Finn's whole face lights up and, if he wasn't too weak to rise, he would probably be crushing Leia into an embrace. Poe thanks her with a smile because he guesses she knows, and she does, as he understands when she whispers to him, “Take good care of him.”

Once Leia has left, Finn is already ranting about wonderful, egregious Rey, who has saved his life more times than he can possibly keep track of, and Poe feels something that may be jealousy burn in his guts. And even though he will not get out of this unarmed anyway, he decides not to give himself hope if there isn't any. As soon as Finn has to stop to take a breath, Poe looks away from him and asks, trying to keep his voice neutral: “You and Rey, are- are you two involved in, y'know, a relationship?”

He cringes from his stupid choice of words. Finn seems surprised at the question. “No!”, he answers, forcefully. “I mean, she's great, but- she is more like an annoying little sister, you know?”, then he adds, “Don't tell her that I said that”.

Poe grins and looks back at him, missing the hopeful glance in his eyes. “Cross my heart”.

 

When Rey is finally back from her training Finn manages to walk without help, even though his back still troubles him – a lot, if he was to be honest. Everything – the pain, the soreness, the weakness – disappears when he sees his friend making her way down the Millennium Falcon, at Luke's heels. The whole base gasps when they see Luke Skywalker, flesh and bones, standing before them – and then Leia, eyes shining with tears she won't let flow down, is running to him and it's incredible, the way the light shines brighter around the two of them, the way Luke imperceptibly quickens his steps, and soon enough they're in each other arms. Anyone can see the way they're so similar, two faces of the same coin, as Leia's face finds her place in the crook of his neck and Luke's lips move to whisper something into her ear.

Rey looks around in confusion, lost in the myriad of unknown faces, but then she sees Finn leaning on Poe and understands. She moves like lightning, fast at the point that no one's eyes can keep track of her movements, and she launches herself into Finn's arm, almost knocking the both of them down. Poe keeps far enough to let them have some privacy and near enough to be ready to catch him, or them, if something happens. He is struck to the bone by the similarities between their hug and Luke and Leia's, and when he hears Rey whisper brokenly, “I missed you”, he's sure that's what Luke told his sister.

Their hug lasts so much that the crowd is already scattering around them, since Luke and Leia are now murmuring to each other, not giving attention to what surrounds them. Rey breaks away, at last, and her smile widens when she turns around and faces Poe. “I'm Rey”, she says, “and I've heard so much about you”. That leaves either him and Finn concerned and confused, so Rey explains, keeping her voice low, “Finn is Force-sensitive, you both know it, and it's easy, it's natural for me to hear him, especially when-” but just then BB-8 arrives, buzzing with excitement and trying to get her attention. When the robot eventually succeeds, Poe is left without explanations and an apologetic grin over Finn's lips.

 

The three of them are inseparable, once Rey gets accustomed to Poe's bright presence and Finn's unvoiced need to stop from time to time. Poe will guide them anywhere they want to go; he knows the best seats in the mess hall and the quietest places to relax. He finds out just how useful a Jedi can be with nightmares when, one night, Rey offers to try and calm Finn down with the Force. She is successful, and kindly suggests she could help Poe that way as well, but Poe declines the offer, still too frightened to have Force – it doesn't matter if it's coming by the Light side – touch his mind. She smiles and offers to teach him how to meditate, and this he accepts.

Rey is way more introverted than Finn, so she struggles a bit to get along with their friends. She and Snap get awfully along though, snickering and challenging each other to see who can be the most sarcastic. Jessika develops a crush on her, and Rey bluntly tells her that she's asexual. That declaration provokes a lot of questions from Finn about sexuality and gender, and Poe, Rey and even Leia do their best to give him a fair explanation of those topics.

One of the things Rey and Poe have in common is their love for hot weather, since they had both grown up on humid, sultry planets. Finn doesn't enjoy it at all when they decide to go on a planet that's fairly too similar to Jakku and he has to stroll behind them. They laugh at how much he hates it, but then they settle for a compromise: they spend their free days in the forest that surrounds D'qar, where there's quiet and sun and Rey can meditate easily. Poe brings his guitar and Finn the holopad with the books Poe had chosen for him, and they spend the day side by side, even if Finn doesn't need support anymore. He just seems to like the closeness, and Poe surely isn't going to complain. Instead, he spends the whole afternoon strumming slow tunes on his guitar and humming along them, never singing, and he doesn't notice Finn is sleeping until the holopad falls to the grass with a soft thump. Then he can't move his eyes away from him: he looks peaceful, like the calm before the storm, and he's so, so beautiful, and what has he ever done to deserve him?

He snaps out of his reverie at the sound of BB-8 beeping a short question at Rey, who's no longer meditating, watching them with a sort of sympathy in her eyes. “I've seen the way you look at each other, you know? You should talk to him.”

Poe's chest heaves, and he feels melancholy fill his lungs and pervade his words. “I don't know _how_ ”.

 

After a week, Rey decides she has had enough of the lovesick gazes the men keep shooting at each other, so she acts upon it. She manages to get Snap involved, because her charisma leaves no one untouched, and Jess comes along as well once they have explained what they have in mind. They have tried to think about a plan, but the only point they have agreed on is that Finn and Poe had to stop pining after each other, whatever it would take.

The morning after they have made their agreement, Rey takes the lead. Poe wakes up to a half empty closet: all of his pants are there, but each and every one of his shirts and sweaters are gone, vanished the Force knows where. He is not unused to his squadron's jokes, so he just decides to play along and plans on heading out shirtless. That is until he notices a white, plain T-shirt hanging on the chair where he uses to leave his clothes; for a moment he thinks it's his, but then he picks it up and catches big, black letters on the front. He can feel himself blush, but he decides he is not gonna give up to such a poor joke and he puts it on, because hey, he's sure he can pull even something like _that_ off.

He steps out of his bedroom after mere moments, and the first thing he sees (and hears) is Rey, grinning wickedly at him while shouting “Hey!” at the loudest volume her voice can reach. Her shout catches Finn's attention – of _fucking_ course – and the man doesn't miss a beat, skims over the “say hey if you're not straight” on Poe's shirt and goes, voice calm and steady, “Hey.”

Poe wants to bang his head against the wall.

Finn and Rey both burst in laughter at his face, and Poe just wants to cry, then he eyes them and asks, trying to be biting: “What are you doing here anyway?”. Rey's smirk widens while Finn avoids his gaze and fixes a point someway near his feet, and the girl just watches Poe knowingly and says, “Finn thought it would have been great to bring you breakfast, since he- we”, and she seems to have just been kicked in the shins, which has probably happened, “we didn't want to wake you up”.

Poe's heart swells up until it can't possibly still fit in his chest, and he softens his voice when he proposes, “Why don't you join me?”

 

“Take him out to dinner”.

“What?”

“I said”, and Rey turns around, finding that Poe is – predictably – still stuck admiring Finn, “you should take him out to dinner. Possibly before I leave.” her grin becomes this side of bittersweet when she says that. “Or just before I grow _old_ , you know”.

Poe doesn't even bother looking away from Finn, who's training. He knows he's not much of use anyway, because while Rey is actually keeping notes of what Finn should improve, he is just basking in the wonderful sight his toned arms and legs is. He bites his lip before replying: “I wouldn't know where to start. How to ask him, where to take him – I want to do this properly, but I-”

Rey huffs and cocks him a glare that screams, _are you for real?_ “The boy is smitten with you, Poe. He'd enjoy even if you just took him to the X-Wing because you need help dealing with it, for kriff's sake.” Her eyes flicker between Poe and Finn, back and forth. “You know him, and it's not like he has this high standards anyway, just look at y-” Poe raises an eyebrow at her and she chuckles. “What I meant to say is that you know how to make him feel comfortable and loved, and I think you're better than me at the rest of it.”

“But what if he doesn't want the rest of it? What if I fuck it up and he hates me-”, he blurts out, because he can't manage to keep thinking that without exploding. Rey grips his arm and says, sharp and secure, “He wouldn't ever, ever hate you”, then she grins and adds, “and anyone can see how much he likes you, even General Organa says so”.

 

Rey doesn't leave him that much of a choice anyway, because that night she asks Finn if she can use their room on her own for a couple hours, because “Your room has a bathtub, and I just want to take some time off and relax and you know, do _girly stuff_?”

Poe grimaces at the awkwardness of her phrasing but Finn doesn't seem to notice at all, and he gives her enthusiastic permission to stay in their room. After a moment he reminds it's not only his place, but when he turns around and glances at Poe he can't help but nod in agreement, because there's nothing he could ever refuse him. Rey grins at the both of them widely and eclipses herself into their room.

“It's been a while since we've been alone together”, Finn says, casually, and Poe can almost feel his heart melt at the tone of his voice.

“Yeah, buddy”, he agrees, “why don't we grab something to eat and go- I don't know, out somewhere? It's still kind of warm outside”, and he hopes he's right, that Finn will agree with him, that he will like the intimacy more than the mess hall. Maybe he should have brought him to a club? There are so many around the base-

“It'll be amazing”, Finn smiles at him, “unless they aren't serving that strange meat thing tonight”.

As it turns out, their dinner is made of a dish that resembles Yavin 4's cuisine so much that Poe takes two serving of it, and a dessert that Finn says he has never tasted before. Poe's distressed hiss makes him laugh, however, and they head out together, arms brushing and all that shit. Poe feels like a teenager asking out his first serious crush, and he doesn't catch the little, hopeful glances Finn throws his way.

They reach their spot without even having to think about it, and they settle down underneath the same tree they had rested under weeks before. Finn notices, of course he does, and before he can even think about it he says, “It's a shame you haven't brought your guitar”.

Poe blushes so deeply he almost becomes purple, and silently thanks the Force because Finn is turned away from him. “Yeah, I didn't think about it, but I could bring it next time”. He bits down on his lip and wonders if he's stupid to hope for a next time to even be there. Finn turns around at that, suddenly, and Poe hasn't the time to recompose himself and mask the state he's in. Finn's smile gets just this side of fond at the sight, but he looks away again when he says, “You can't just start a date already planning the next!”, and Poe's breath catches in his throat and he wants to disappear right now, right here. His whole face becomes even redder and he doesn't trust himself to speak, scared of his trembling voice. Finn, taken back from the sudden silence, asks sheepishly, “This is a date, isn't it?”

“This is everything you want it to be, buddy”, assures Poe, and then he starts to rant, “I mean, I'd like very _very_ much for it to be a date, but if you don't want it to be it's okay, I just don't want you to feel pressured-”

Finn chuckles and, quick as a flash, he leans in to peck a corner of Poe's mouth. Poe freezes and he feels incapable to compute, just like he's a teenager all over again. Which is frankly embarrassing, because he's a thirty-year-old commander of the damn Resistance and he should know how to be calm and smooth in situation like these. Finn leans against his shoulder again, a bit more surely, and says, “Let's eat”.

They fall into their easy, comfortable way of talking to each other, saying everything and nothing at all altogether, exchanging jokes and considerations back and forth. They talk their way through dinner, and when they get to dessert Poe is delighted by the way Finn's eyes widens when he stumbles upon something he has never tried before.

They lean back, sated, and if Poe is propped more against Finn's chest than the tree it doesn't seem to bother Finn anyway. For a while they stay silent, which is so strange for them: Poe doesn't like the way silence feels like nothingness, and he's always filling it with useless words and impromptu jokes. Finn hates that silence gives him time and space to think, he hates the uneasiness of not hearing anything and feeling like he's alone. But someway, this silence that's settled between the both of them is neither frightening nor unsettling.

Poe does turn toward Finn, at some point, and he had a question to ask him that slips off his mind as soon as he catches sight of Finn, head raised towards the sky, breathing calm and steady beside him. He's still so happy, so grateful that Finn is still alive, still there, and he searches his face because he can't do otherwise, not when he's almost sure he's not going to get caught staring. Only then he sees the puff of powdered sugar near his mouth, and he's not even realized he has moved that he's already caressing it away with his thumb. Finn turns around and their eyes meet, and Poe's brain just fucking short-circuits.

“ _Finn_ ”, Poe pleads, voice raw and desperate, “let me kiss you”. Finn nods, and his breath is fretted and warm when Poe's lips land on his, careful and sweet. They're kissing chastely until they are not, Poe's tongue slips in Finn's mouth and his arms circle his neck and somehow Finn manages to maneuver Poe into his lap, and Poe just represses his instincts and forces himself to keep things as slow as he can and he settles on Finn's thighs, not daring to press closer. They don't even comprehend how much time they've been curled into one another, but at last they both have to come up for air and they detach from each other. Finn's arms tighten around Poe's chest, almost like he's afraid that he will go away, and Poe lets himself slide forward and he nuzzles Finn's neck. He can feel the way he's out of breath under his quick, faint presses of lips against his skin, and he doesn't even plan to leave an hickey there until Finn says, “'s about fucking time”.

 

The morning after, they stroll down the hall hand in hand. Finn has, of course, Poe's battered jacket draped on his shoulder; what is unusual is the sweater Poe's wearing, striped in pink, blue and yellow and way too large on his chest. He has grabbed it with the excuse of “winter getting closer”, even though the air wasn't colder than it had been the night before, when he had wore just a shirt. Finn had smiled and let him take the sweater. He hadn't even tried to get ride of the faint mark still left on his neck, smiling broadly while Poe was tracing a finger over it and pulling him down to leave a sleepy kiss on his lips.

They walk in the mess hall, fingers still tangled, and both of them can physically feel how everyone has their eyes fixed on them. Many don't trust Finn plenty yet, saying that he could cheat them just has he had betrayed the First Order; seeing him holding hands with Poe, who is a legend in the Resistance, causes quite a stir. They approach the table where their friends are already eating, and even though they don't applaud them – as Poe was sure would happen – they can't avoid Snap's catcalls. Poe feels himself blush to the tip of his ears, but then he takes in the embarrassed look on Finn's face and decides that even the teasing is worth it.

 

They live in a cocoon of warmth and love for almost a week before Poe is called back in service. He did expect it to happen sooner or later, because there weren't nearly enough fighters in the Resistance to allow such long lasting leaves. He was used to it, being called the day before a mission and getting himself and his team ready in matter of hours. Finn was not.

They are laying down together in one of their beds, and so long to taking thing slow, because there's no slow in _war_ , there's no waiting. Poe drifts off a couple of times, too tired not to, but too worried about Finn to just fall asleep and leave him wide awake, drowning in his own thoughts.

He doesn't know if it's a matter of minutes or hours, but eventually he's standing up and sitting cross-legged on his bed, facing Finn. He had been restless, shifting and trying to calm down and let Poe sleep, but evidently he had not been careful enough.

“What's the matter, buddy?”, Poe asks, voice a bit strained for his tiredness.

“You- are going away”, Finn mumbles, and he feels stupid and selfish at that.

“Yeah, but I will come back”. Poe lets himself exhale a shaky breath before reaching out for Finn's face, framing it with his hands and bringing his eyes back into his. “I will come back, Finn. Safe and sound”. He can see why Finn is so worried: he knows better than anyone else on the base how much harm the First Order can do, and it's only fair that he doesn't want anyone to fight against them ever again. But they have to, and he knows that. Kylo Ren is still alive, the First Order is thriving and the war has started. He doesn't say anything, he just holds Poe tighter and tightens his trembling lips in a thin line. “Listen”, Poe says yet again, “I'll come back to you, because I love you and I can't leave you, you understand?”

“You better”, Finn murmurs into the darkness, before kissing him.

 

The first thing Poe feels when he puts his feet on the ground is not relief, as he always does after a long mission, and neither tiredness, even if he's worn himself down to the bone. Instead, the only thing he feels are Finn's strong arms around him and his steady chest in front of him and he just lets go, clutching at him like at a life-saver. He doesn't even have the strength to say anything else than a faint “I promised”, which makes Finn emit something halfway through a sob and a giggle and then kiss him hard, oblivious to the hundreds of people surrounding them.

It's not like Poe has something to object, not when he gets to hook his fingers in his boyfriend's jeans belt loops and bring him closer, because that is something he will _always_ have the strength to do.

When they reach their quarters Poe sleeps for twelve hours straight. He wakes up at midday to the very comforting sight of rays of sun shining against Finn's bare chest. He seems to be very busy, sitting with one leg tucked under him in front of an holopad, and Poe contemplates for a minute how appealing the idea of standing up and tucking him into his arms, giving him a proper “I'm back, I love you” kiss, is. He will do something like that sooner or later, but for now he decides to turn away from the light that's so annoyingly getting into his eyes. He underestimates Finn's training, however, because the man is sitting next to him in a bat of eyes. Poe does persuade him to get under the covers with him, and he's content lying against him silently as he hasn't had the opportunity to do in the last three weeks.

“Aren't we supposed to be somewhere doing something at this hour of the day?”, Poe murmurs against his chest, still sleep ridden. Finn chuckles and brings him closer, traces his lips from his ear to his throat and laughs at the way Poe shivers, before replying: “We have the day off”. And just then he starts biting kitten-like nips into the tender skin of his neck, and Poe's heart almost _fails_ right there and then. He murmurs his name, careful not to turn it into a moan, and he can feel the subtle shift of Finn's hands circling his waist more steadily.

Poe, against each and every one of his instincts, trails back from his position and searches for Finn's eyes. They're wide, darker than he has ever seen them, and he has to remind himself to breathe. “You do know where this is going, don't you?”, and Finn just giggles and pulls closer again, leaves a bite on his collarbone – and Poe becomes really aware of how little clothes there are between them. He just breathes in and exhales, softly, “Tell me if you want to stop”.

“I will”, Finn assures him before diving back into his neck, and it's really fucking unfair, because Poe's moans are loud and clear in the silent room. Finn flips them so that Poe is on top of him, and Poe leans in and holds himself steady against the wall as he kisses the life out of Finn.

What happens next it's a blur, really, because Poe is so absorbed in feeling every last inch of Finn's body twitch behind his fingers and his lips that time becomes nonexistent, flowing away in nothingness, and at some point he's crouched in between his legs, leaving a trail of kisses and bites on his left hip. Their underwear has been discarded but he can't quite remember when, and he's more than happy when he doesn't find anything standing in his way. He lowers his head and relishes in the shout that leaves Finn's mouth as soon as his lips are on his cock, and it doesn't mind _at all_ when Finn murmurs brokenly that he won't last long, especially when he intertwines his fingers through Poe's hair and Poe just moans the loudest he ever has before. And well, Poe is good, and it's a matter of minutes before he comes up and trails his way back to Finn's mouth. He's achingly hard, and he should probably feel embarrassed that it just takes three strokes of Finn's shy hands before he's spilling between their stomachs. Instead, he just notices that Finn had put a towel near the bed so that neither of them has to stand up and retrieve one, and he decides to bask in the afterglow and in Finn's slow, sweet kisses.

 

Their relationship is, from time to time, the only good thing Poe sees in the whole damn world.

Rey has to leave, at a certain point, and when she does the three of them know that their confrontation with Kylo Ren is getting awfully near. No one has the guts to say so but it's there, an unspoken truth that weighs them down more often that not. Rey hugs Poe tightly and asks him to keep an eye on Finn for her, and he answers he surely will, shocked when Rey leaves a quick peck on his cheek. Rey and Finn hug each other like they are never going to see the other again, and it's heartbreaking, seeing Rey with tears hanging on the corner of her eyes and catching Finn's tears with his thumb. He leans in and pecks his cheek, murmurs that they are going to be okay, and Finn smiles.

There are nightmares almost every night, and Poe wakes shouting and screaming bloody murder in Finn's arms. There is nothing they can do against them, but Finn is always there, steady and calm, never backing away. He holds him and hushes him and never lets him swallow in his guilt.

There are so many times when they believe they can't do this anymore, they can't fight and they can't win, and there is anger and shouting and- and there's despair, creeping in their blood and leaving them without strength. They walk through it hand in hand, and Poe is used to leaving kisses on their joint knuckles, and Finn is used to long embraces in the middle of the night. It's not okay, it will never be okay, but it's better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that! if you want to talk about stormpilot hc, I'm on [tumblr](http://unhookingstarswithoutpermission.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/imonthetardis)!


End file.
